


Wonder

by sunshineprinceki (amaxingbaek)



Series: Shiritori Drabbles [26]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Canon Compliant, Hinted Polyamory, Hinted Shin Hoseok | Wonho/Everyone, M/M, Multi, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 08:13:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15068945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaxingbaek/pseuds/sunshineprinceki
Summary: Changkyun and Hoseok watch a movie, but Hoseok spends more time thinking about Changkyun instead.





	Wonder

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Wonder  
>  **Pairing(s):** Changkyun/Hoseok, hinted Hoseok/everyone  
>  **Word count:** 785w  
>  **Warning(s):** hinted polyamory  
>  **Author’s Note:** Poly Monsta X rise!!!!!

“The feeling is mutual, honey.”

Changkyun snorts loudly, the sudden sound startling Hoseok from his peaceful movie watching.

“Sorry, hyung,” Changkyun says, appearing slightly sheepish. It’s hard to tell with Changkyun sometimes, Hoseok never quite sure what Changkyun’s thinking or feeling unless he’s happy or sulky. But it has never bothered Hoseok much – if anything, Hoseok understands Changkyun a lot more than he used to three years ago, and that alone is enough for Hoseok.

“What was so funny?” Hoseok questions. His gaze has drifted back to the movie, but he’s only half paying attention to the subtitles, lulled to sleep by the actor’s voices and the warmth that Changkyun exudes in his cute oversized sweater.

“The line was just so cheesy.” Changkyun shudders, scrunching his face up into what Hoseok thinks is disgust, but whatever it is, it has Hoseok bursting into laughter all the same. Changkyun has the weirdest facial expressions Hoseok has ever seen, and they never fail to make him laugh, whether it be during a recording or here at home in the dorm when it’s just them.

Now it’s Changkyun’s turn to ask what was so funny, but Hoseok can barely speak through his laughter. When he finally calms down, Changkyun is looking right at him with the most open expression on his face. It's the exact same way he looks at fans, and it has Hoseok’s cheeks quickly heating up.

“Your expression,” Hoseok answers a few seconds too late, distracted by the way Changkyun’s eyelashes frame his eyes so beautifully. “It was just really cute.”

“Hyung!” Changkyun whines, dragging the word out for several seconds. “I’m not cute.”

Hoseok can’t resist pinching Changkyun’s cheeks, laughing at the grumble Changkyun lets out. Changkyun doesn’t push him away, though, he never does. Everyone except Changkyun seems to know just how weak he is when it comes to affection, and they all make sure to take advantage of it. Changkyun may be small, both in terms of height and width, but Hoseok thinks that he’s the best to snuggle with, always letting himself relax and be maneuvered around until the other person finds a comfortable position.

“You’re our baby, of course you’re cute.”

Changkyun rolls his eyes at that. “No, hyung. You’re _our_ baby.”

Sputtering, Hoseok tries to move away from Changkyun so that Changkyun won’t be able to see how red his face and ears are becoming. It’s futile, though, mostly because Changkyun has a surprisingly strong grip when he wants to and because Hoseok is too soft and distracted to actually try.

“Stop it,” Hoseok murmurs, wiggling in place when he can still feel Changkyun’s gaze on his face.

“But I’m not wrong, though?”

Even though it was posed as a question, they both know that Hoseok isn’t going to contest the hidden statement or answer in the negative. Hoseok knows the fans like to call him soft, like to call him a baby, and while it was slightly embarrassing at first (and still is sometimes, if Hoseok is being completely honest), he can’t help but dissolve into shy laughter whenever one of the members call him their baby. He doesn’t need protecting, they all know that, but sometimes, it’s just nice to know that they would all come and help him if needed. Truthfully, three years ago Hoseok never would have imagined that they would end up like this, one big family that wouldn’t hesitate to drop anything and everything for each other, but he loves it.

He loves them.

Hoseok’s broken out of his thoughts by a ticklish sensation near his left shoulder, Changkyun’s fingers light yet purposeful as they trace over the paw print on Hoseok’s shoulder blade. Hoseok can’t fight off the shiver that wracks through his body, always the most sensitive near his soulmate tattoos.

Changkyun doesn’t say anything, only continues to trace every curve of the tattoo with the kind of concentration Hoseok has seen him spend on making music. Hoseok doesn’t really know how to describe it, but in this moment, he feels important, feels that this is one of the rare moments that Changkyun outwardly shows his affection. And even though Hoseok by nature is very emotional and very obvious with his feelings, he loves these quiet moments the most, when he can feel how much Changkyun loves him. Changkyun doesn’t need words, and that’s okay, because Hoseok knows what he’s trying to say anyways.

And so Hoseok snuggles further into Changkyun’s side, making sure that Changkyun can still reach his tattoo in the new position. He turns back towards the movie, but he isn’t paying attention to it, too busy with the sensations of Changkyun’s fingers tapping soft patterns into his skin.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, I can be found @snshineprinceki on Twitter! Please come say hi ^^


End file.
